<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pocketful Of Stones by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147692">A Pocketful Of Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pink Floyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1983, The Final Cut is tearing apart David and Roger even more.  Their relationship is finished, but words still hurt. But, David still finds himself reminiscing on the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Gilmour/Roger Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pocketful Of Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any grammar issues,,, sorry it’s not very long!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David stared at the box resting in his hands. He was seated on the floor, with his back against the bed. He thought about what had happened only minutes ago. </p><p>They both were in the studio, nobody else had showed up yet but they had no choice but to record. As awkward as this was, it had to be done. “Your input died years ago, David.” David and Roger has grown more and more hateful towards each other that day, with kind British insults being tossed back and forth carelessly all day. “Your soul died years ago; Roger.” Roger sneered and looked away, standing in the vocal recording booth. “My soul is living on this record, where as yours has and will never be present on any record!” David scoffed and leaned back in his chair that was in front of the listening booth, “I don’t know what your problem is today. At least most of these sessions you had the courtesy to pretend to be nice to me.” Roger rolled his eyes, “Oh so it has to do with you now?”</p><p> David furrowed his brows and leaned  forward, pointing his finger at Roger as he did so. “It has never had any-fucking-thing to do with me! All these years we’ve all slaved over for you, we did everything you wanted and we got less of a cut than you did! You act like Pink Floyd won’t exist without you, well you’re fucking wrong, Waters.” David was completely enraged at him now, there was no patience left inside of him. “Yeah what a smart statement David. You really think this band would be anything if it wasn’t for me? Nobody would give a shit about Dark Side of The Moon if it wasn’t for my lyrics, and nobody would care about The Wall either, I made it that way. Not you or Nick; and especially not Rick.” Roger took no breath between his words, they were spoken with pure anger and disgust for David.</p><p> “You’ve always tried to be so possessive, but behind closed doors you’re nothing like you present yourself.” Roger sighed and his face grew red as he dropped his head into his hands. “Oh my christ why do you have to bring that up, that’s the past David. Still not over me or some bullshit?” David laughed quickly, “I’m far past over your ass, all you did was make me worry and walk on egg shells our entire relationship.” David said, sounding so sincere and truthful. This hurt Roger, for a short moment, he felt bad. For a moment, he wanted to walk out of the recording booth and tell David how sorry he was for ruining their relationship. His pride felt more important, so this moment passed quickly. </p><p>“Walk on eggshells for me? You’re the one who almost spilled the beans to everybody else! Remember, that summer of 74? When we kissed and the others were so near? On the beach too, a public fucking place... I told you no, but you didn’t care, and then we had to tell Nick and Rick that we were just looking at each other and it wasn’t a kiss. That wasn’t any fucking fun.” David sharply exhaled, “Its not like they were truly suspicious of us, we laughed about it for years, Rog.” Rogers mind trailed off, “I didn’t even want to keep the relationship going, I don’t even think I really loved you!” David was hurt, too hurt. His eyes welled up, and he felt horrible for nearly crying in front of Roger, but it was the most hurtful thing ever said by him. “You.. i’m leaving.” David shook his head and grabbed his keys, tossing off the headphones he was wearing. “Yeah go fucking leave and consume yourself in self pity!” Roger yelled as David left. </p><p>He slammed the door on his way out and walked with a quick pace down the hallway, he felt everything come back to him. All the sadness, the hate, the messiness, the mistakes, the love. He did love Roger. He poured all his feelings into Roger in those days, previous to 1978. Everything was much happier, even when Roger was changing, David could still find ways to love him and keep their relationship going. They spent 9 years together. Nine years of loving each other, touching each other, spending so many nights just talking and making love. David tried not to miss this, but it was impossible not to. Things were so great, Roger was so great. He didn’t know exactly what happened to him, and he still doesn’t know. </p><p>That is what led him to his little box. A tiny white shoebox that he had hidden in his touring suitcase, a sure place his wife would never look. As soon as he got home from the studio, cheeks stained with tears, he grabbed this box.</p><p>He opened it up, letters, pictures,  necklaces, a shirt, and other small things were inside. He pulled out a necklace with a marijuana leaf decoration on it, and instantly knew which note Roger had left with it too. He dug around and picked up the note that Roger had once sweetly left with it. “Look what I found at some dingy hippie market! It’s hilarious, I instantly thought of last weekend when I saw it, Love You, be home soon xx - Roger. 7/13/69.” David laughed and smiled about the gift and letter, he remembers seeing this on his bed side table one morning. Roger was visiting family in the summer time, and at that time David was staying home. He then noticed a shirt, he had almost forgot about it. He unfolded it, and it read, “Little David Was Small... But Oh My.” This made him laugh again, there was no note with it but David remembers clearly the story behind it. Roger had claimed he was awful at anniversary gifts, so he got him this. David took no offense at the shirt, he couldn’t stop laughing about it for weeks after Roger gifted it to him. Roger was very sarcastic about the whole thing, but at the time this wasn’t something that annoyed him. </p><p>Then he noticed a letter, one he had also forgotten about. He grabbed it, and the envelope read, “To: David Gilmour. From: Someone You’re Royally Pissed At Right Now.” David’s memory was triggered, and his face relaxed down, he knew the contents of this letter. He opened it back up, sighing as he did so. “Dear David Gilmour, Im really sorry. I’m sorry that I’m not good at apologizing, and that I hurt you. I didn’t mean to come off like that, I guess it’s just apart of me now. To be defensive, I mean. We all make mistakes but this was more than a mistake, I’m afraid this will cost our relationship. I don’t blame you if you leave me for this, I deserve it. I need to stop letting my pride or ego, or whatever, get in the way. I know this doesn’t sound sincere, I tried my best, I think. I’m not apologizing for pity, I just hope this might make things better, or at least, make things semi okay. I’m really sorry Dave, I love you. I hope you know that I love you. I hope you still love me a little, I’m sorry. - Roger.  8/23/76.” The thing was, David did still love Roger. Even when he cheated on him, he still could find love in his heart. It hurt, god did it hurt, but he still loved him no matter what.</p><p> Tears started welling in David’s eyes, the reality of everything had hit him. He was lost in a haze of happy memories, and he had forgotten the pain that Roger inflicted on him. He wanted the pain to be washed away, but it will forever be a wound on his heart. His tears were now streaming down his cheeks, he quickly closed the box and pushed it out of his sight. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed loudly. He sobbed for the lost relationship, the wasted time, the wasted nights. The wasted energy, the wasted love. Roger would forever just be a bad memory for David. It hurt too much to remember the good; to remember how much they once loved each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>